Proud
by xercesawake
Summary: Loosely based off of the first episode of American Horror Story Freak Show Episode 1. Instead of Elsa visiting the twins in their tent while they're sleeping to try to kill one of them, she comes to them with different intentions all together.


**A/N**  
This is _loosely_ based off of the first episode of American Horror Story Freak show Episode 1. Instead of Elsa coming to the twins tent while they were sleeping with a knife, she comes to them with different intentions all together.

I thought this was a very weak season for the show so this will be my only Freakshow fiction.

**This is a one shot femslash &amp;&amp; may make some uncomfortable with its creepy content.**

Kind or critical words are always greatly appreciated in the Reviews

Thanks for reading.

-X

* * *

After The twins first performance I had been weak on my legs. Their ability to excite and arouse the audience has me feeling more hopeful than I have in years. I couldn't stop the grin from covering my face while I filled myself with bourbon and other vices. Dots performance was something amazing to behold and I wanted desperately to be sink my claws into her.

I had just spent the past hour visiting my performers in Jimmies tent. It's become a nightly routine, and tonight we got carried away because the show had done so well. We passed around a pipe filled with opium and laughed at the silly little nurse who was nearly unconscious from her adventures.

I've done terrible and wonderful things on the drug. Tonight, after a successful show and carefully corrupting the nurse, I'm feeling positively devious. I am incredibly intrigued by my dear stars, my girls. I've truly wanted to taste their sweet cherry pie since the moment I met them.

Tonight, after half a pint of bourbon, and several bowls of opium, I am caring less and less about the consequences of going after what I've been craving. I had lit myself a joint that Paul gave to me earlier and was stumbling around among the tents trying to find my way back to mine.

My face turned toward the stars and I filled my lungs with the thick smoke. The hiss of it and the sounds of crickets and carney laughs are all I hear. I could dance with the excitement I felt in waking up tomorrow, preparing an even better show for tomorrow night.

I haven't felt this happy in years. My mind flashes to beautiful brown eyes. I have them to thank for it. Ever since I heard the sultry voice of my dear Dot, I've fought to keep from thinking strange and wicked thoughts about her body when I'm alone.

I snuff out the roach between my fingers as I stare toward their tent. A devilish little voice inside me tells me to go ahead and go visit them, they wouldn't mind. The small part of me that was still rational told me that I should just go home and go to bed. But I was consumed by the part of me that desired them.

My will is weak. I believe only in hedonism. I follow my every desire, no matter where that may lead. I gently push open their tent door. Not wanting to wake them just yet. At first I tell myself I just want to get a look at them, assure my mind they were not a dream.

I smile at the odd creature lying on the bed, I slowly kneel next to their bed. They were both sleeping peacefully. Bette with a sweet smile on her face and Dot with a frown, her eyes covered with pink and white blinders. My old mind is sick. I stare at them, watch their chest rise and fall. I admire the youthfulness of their skin. Their night gown was thin and small. I could almost see a nipple just underneath the silky fabric.

I stroked Bette's arm delicately. Neither pair of eyes opened. I slid a nimble finger over her elbow and up to her shoulder, hooking it around the strap of her garment. Watching Dot intently, I slowly pull down the strap. My eyes are desperate to see her body bare.

My mind is blurry and my desires are strong. They consume me. My wicked sickness pours from me in this state like no other. I cannot be content unless I am fully satisfied. Only one thing will satisfy my tonight. I gasp when the fabric peels away and reveals her perfect breast.

I look back up and Bette is staring back at me. Her eyes are wide and disbelieving at first. She lifts her head slightly, not wanting to wake her sister.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" She whispers, her voice fearful of my response.

"I just wanted to come and visit my star "I say, my eyes sneaking back down to her puffy pink nipple. I grin as I see it growing hard in front of me.

"You really are so beautiful darling. You know that."

I rest my elbow next to her head and move closer.

"I'm not beautiful, Ms. Elsa. I'm a freak" Bette whispers as she begins to sob.

I lean closer and squeeze her arm.

"Dont you ever say that, girl. You are perfect"

My face is only inches from hers. My old heart races in my chest when the girls gaze lowers to my lips, a devilish smile breaks across them. I stare at hers too.

"Ms. Elsa?"

She watches me while I slide my hand toward her breast from her shoulder. I see the flesh tinge pink as she flushes beneath my touch. I watch her face when my fingers graze her nipple. Her mouth opens and she quickly closes it to bite her lip.

I stare into her eyes as I lower my face toward it. My mouth is watering for the taste of her skin. Her eyes are dark fearful orbs watching me. I stick my tongue out and trace it around the pink flesh, the little bud growing harder. I watch her expression change when my teeth graze the sensitive pebble. I can't help the wicked smile that pulled at my lips when I felt her begin to squirm beneath me.

I'm greedy. I want to feel the wetness surely pooling beneath her garment. My hand slides down her torso toward her center. My heart races in anticipation. Her hand stops me. My smile grows.

"No, my sister.. she'll wake up if you.." She gasps when my fingers gently rub the outside of her panties.

"Oh you're already so wet, dear" I purr against her chest.

Her center is damp and so hot it nearly burns my fingers.

"Oh god, Elsa. She's waking up"

Bette breathes, her voice breathless and shaky.

I know by now these girls could communicate without speaking, something like telepathy. My center throbs and my heart races with adrenalin. Dot is who I truly want, she is the one whose eyes I desire to stare into while I slide my fingers through their wetness.

I slide the fabric of her panties out of the way. I cup her center and groan feeling her mound was sticky and covered in dark thick curls. My middle finger slips through the folds and caresses her gently.

I cautiously reach for the other strap of the night gown. I want to see both of their breasts but more than anything to wrap my lips around Dots nipple. I want to hear her and watch her. I reach for her sleep mask first. I push it up onto her forehead. Her eyes were still closed. But I could see her eyes going crazy beneath her lids. I smile knowingly, and her sister does too.

I slowly pull the fabric away from her breast when her hand grabs my arm roughly. Her grip is tight and uncomfortable, but my nerves were dulled so I hardly felt anything other than pleasure. Dots eyes were blazing, full of rage.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me, you old pervert" Dot spat harshly, her dark eyes burned as her angry spit landed on my cheek.

"Oh Dot but your sister seems to be enjoying herself" I whisper. My mouth lowers to her nipple while her hand keeps me from touching her. I stick my tongue out like a snake, sliding it over the bud. My fingers slide through her center and I watch Dots eyes flutter as she stares at me angrily.

She hates that she wants me and that she craves this. She has a thing for the lobster boy but I'll be sure to fix that by morning. I bite down harshly on her nipple and her hand lets go of my wrist and fists in my hair. She pulls me away from her breast with a yank.

"Elsa, stop it" She screams in anger, her face burning as she stares into my face; I only smile at her.

She clenches her fists tighter in my hair and it burns my scalp, forcing a growl from my throat. I push my fingers slowly into her. They both gasp but Bette lets out a sweet moan for me. My body shivers with pleasure, my mind dizzy as my fingers are squeezed and soaked. I slowly fuck my beautiful star.

"Dot, it feels so good doesn't it?" Her sister moaned next to her

Bette smiled and groaned, I feel the part of her body that she could control pushing her hips into me.

"She won't say it, Elsa but she likes it. She wants more" Bette whispered as her wide darkened eyes stared up at me.

Dots face is turned away from us now, refusing to look. Her face is in a grimace, it was hard to tell if she was in pain or trying to keep herself from succumbing to the pleasure I was giving her.

I pull my fingers from her core and bring them to my lips. Dot, almost involuntarily looks at me, her eyes are a darker shade of desire and anger. I trace my tongue around each finger, I want her to see how much I love my star, how much I desire her. The act itself is mind numbing; I groan and close my eyes to savor the taste of my perfect little freak.

Bette whimpers at the sight, her hopeful eyes staring up at me as I lick my fingers clean.

"You taste Divine" I whisper hotly, crawling on top of them.

I let my maroon robe fall down my arms. My body now covered by only a thin night gown, darker and more expensive than the one the girls shared. I lower myself to her chest; my body pressed against theirs.

I look into Bette's eyes and slowly lean in to taste her mouth. I slide my lips over hers and then my tongue. She pulls me close, her body squirming and mine beginning to ache from my need. I grind into the hips beneath me.

I pull away for a moment and look down at Bette, her eyes are still closed but she's smiling. I glance over at Dot and she is watching us. I can't resist teasing her and I press my lips next to her ear and nip at the flesh just beneath it.

"If you want something; all you have to do is ask my dear" I whisper into Bette's ear, my hands beginning to bunch the fabric of her night gown around her waist.

"I want nothing from you" Dot said defiantly

I grin at her, admiring her stubborn attitude even at this hour of night. I move my hands down to her legs quickly. She has ignited my temper now too. She belongs to me; she just doesn't realize that yet. I roughly wrap my fingers around her high wasted underwear and tug them off. They both stare down at me, Dot looking angry and nervous. I inhale the scent of her flesh and it makes me shiver with delight. The fragrance of her arousal is heady and so sweet.

"Your mouth lies but your cunt does not" I whisper inches from Dots face, my hand caresses the warm flesh of her inner thigh. My fingers tease her and slid easily through her slick parts. I watch her try to maintain her poker face but I try my best to break it.

"Kiss me, and you can have anything you want" I say sweetly close to her cheek, my mouth inches from hers.  
She turned to me, she looked defiant but there was no mistaking the darkening of her eyes. She wants me. I was delighted when she closed the distance between us and pressed her lips to mine.

"Good girl" I whisper before she opens her mouth up to mine. Our lips and tongues connect and slide deliciously against each other. My body is burning up and I feel breathless as I kiss her deeply and with all of the passion I feel and have felt for her this evening.

I hike up my nightgown and straddle her thigh. The feel of her mouth sends me spiraling. I gently lower my hot center down onto the cool flesh of her upper thigh. Then I give my dear Dot what she's been craving. I slide my fingers down to her entrance and slowly begin to press three inside of her. She groans into my mouth and I hear her sister do the same next to me.

I feel Bette begin to stroke my arm. When I come up to breathe I look at her and she looks at me like I've neglected her. I've been so caught up in Dot, I admit it almost felt like we were alone for a moment.

I can't have her feeling left out. I lean down and kiss her lips sweetly; my fingers reaching deeper inside of their body. I curl them and feel them brush over rough wet flesh.

"Oh stop, Elsa. Stop" Dot whispered harshly trying to push me away.

"I don't want this with you" she whimpered.

I hold her hand down and continue my work between their legs. I don't care what her mouth is telling me, I only listen to what her body tells me and it tells me she wants more. I press another finger inside and it delights my soul how they both whimper. I release Dots arm that tried to stop me because she has stopped resisting me now.

Her hand grips tightly to my waist and pushes me harder onto her thigh. The pleasure of being inside of her and also rubbing my soaking center against her is too much for my old body to take. I've slept with a lot of freaks but I have never derived such pleasure from as I do now. I feel her gripping at my fingers and I know I'll make her come soon. Whether she likes it or not.

She is impossibly slick against my fingers and the feel of it launches me to the edge of a wonderful release. I hear myself crying out and then collapsing on top of her. The drugs and the alcohol and now this glorious orgasm was so overwhelming to me in the moment I nearly passed out. I drew breath quickly and deeply, trying to become coherent again.

I could hear the girls groaning and realized then that my sticky and constricted fingers were still moving inside of my sweet little freak. I hadn't even finished her before I came like a school boy. Then they begin to shiver beneath me. Their flesh gripped tightly around my fingers rhythmically.

Bette sobs and groans, struggling to catch her breath. While Dot lets out a low growl followed by the sweetest sound I had ever heard. Their legs shiver and their back arches as they feel each wave of release flow through them.

I slowly pull my fingers out and I exhaustedly prop myself up on one arm next to them. I bring my soaked fingers to my lips again.I trace their essence around my lips and then lick them clean. They both watch me through their drowsy, post orgasm haze. Even Dot has a contented smile on her face.

Just then, to our surprise, Jimmy pulled open the tent door and walked in. His head had been down until he reached their bed. When he looked up he was shocked to see what was in front of him. I smile up at him and put my fingers into my mouth.

I don't even try to hide my own nakedness from him.I look over at Dot and she looks horrified as does Bette. They push down their nightgown and try to cover themselves. I move and sit down at the bottom of the bed. I reach for my robe and pull out my cigarettes. I stick one between my lips and light it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his eyes wide and a look of disgust distinct in his features.

"What does it look like, darling?" I answer him.

I could give two shits what lobster boy thinks but don't think I won't miss an opportunity to gloat. I take a long deep drag of my cigarette, filling my lungs with the soothing, toxic smoke and exhale a cloud of it into his face. He looks at me and I see his freakish hands try to ball into a fist. He turns to Dot and Bette and for a moment it looks like he is about to say something but he decides against it.  
"Why?" He said finally, in a voice so heart breaking it almost made me feel sorry for him.

"Why not?" Bette answered.

"Why can't we have a little fun?" She asked.

"With her? She is screwed up" he implored in his heavy northern accent.

"She found us. She saved us" Bette said wistfully as she looked over at me, I reached for her hand.

"Did you need something, Jimmy? The girls are very tired" I said, I was growing bored with his presence and ready to go to sleep myself.

"She's just using you, can't you see that?" He nearly yelled at them.

I continued to smoke my cigarette and watch him; neither of the girls answered him. He was clearly very upset. He turned around and walked quickly and angrily out of the tent. We watch him go and I laugh at his drunkenness before I snub out my cigarette.  
"What was that all about?" Bette asked curiously.

"Who knows" I said dismissively.

I rise from their bed and pull my robe back on. They sit up and Bette reaches out to hold my hand again. She sure was a needy young woman. I hope this encounter doesn't backfire on me. I squeeze her hand and give her one last kiss goodnight on her lips. Dot tries to act coy but I grab her face and pull her lips to mine too.

"Goodnight, Elsa" she whispered, I hear the shame in her voice, I smile.

"Get lots of rest tonight, my girls. We must rehearse tomorrow" I make my way out of their tent.

I think to myself how I've corrupted two technically three women in this one evening, I must have set some kind of record. Just before I exited I notice two fresh pink roses lying on a table near the entrance with a small card with the words

'_Amazing performance tonight. I think this place might have a chance thanks to you two. –Jimmy'_

How sweet. The boy had come to leave a note and flowers. Either way, the girls had been mine first and now he knows that. I smiled to myself as I left their tent and made my way home. The grounds were mostly dark and quiet now. Most everyone was in bed by this hour.  
When I got back to my tent I noticed there was already someone inside by the dull light leaking from beneath it. I cautiously enter and I'm not surprised to find Jimmy sitting on my bed, with a bottle of whiskey in his lap. He looked up at me in tears.

"Oh god, you're pathetic Jimmy. Go home"

"What did you do to those girls?" He asked in a slur.

"That is none of your business, Jimmy."

"You know they're the best thing to ever happen to this place and you're already trying to run them off, they're our last hope and you're taking advantage of them" He took a long gulp of whiskey from his bottle. The sight annoys me so much that I slap the bottle out of his hands.

"If anyone is jeopardizing anything it's you, look at you, you're a goddamn mess Jimmy" I poked at him, he was making me angry and I wanted to push his buttons now.

"I may be drunk but you're fucked up, Elsa" he stood and got in my face.

The smell of whiskey and cigarettes were heavy and pungent on his breath. I pulled back in disgust.

"You're a sad disgusting old woman, those twins will see that soon enough"

He had lost his balance and it seemed for a second he might even try to hit me, I instinctively grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, making him collapse to floor in pain.

"Aaah" He winced.  
"Go home Jimmy, before I call your mother" I said as I released him.

He scrambled on the floor to stand and looked at me with drunk desperation. He seemed even angrier now that he realized he was too drunk to fight me. He grabbed his bottle from the floor and stormed out the door.

I don't give a damn what the boy thinks of what I do with my freaks. They are mine. He is no saint himself. He is clearly only upset that he did not have the Twins first. He's a silly boy with silly romantic ideas. He wants my twins and I know he's had plans to run this place for a while. He was probably hoping to work out some kind of partnership with Dot and Bette behind my back. He should already know by now, I get what I want and when I want it bad enough, nothing and no one will get in my way.


End file.
